Rivals
by miwa hoshi
Summary: in a school for children with shugo chara's there are two groups, or as some consider them, gangs, the Black rebels, and the Diamond hearts, one is led by Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the other by Amu Hinamori, the story follows the rivalry of the two groups.
1. Chapter 1

**ok i finally got this chapter rewritten. A while ago i hosted the contest and told the winners that they would be put into a story and then i got the whole story typed out but i can't get it because my computor is broken so i have to rewrite it... sucks but i have no choice... just so you know i'll post the winners here too and the category that they won.**

**Mortal. device- fanfiction 'your gone now'**

**Saturn-Guardian - drawing**

**Kikokuruma (youtube username) - video theres gotta be somebody**

**those are the winners from each category, and i would like to give an honorable mention to sweettara10 for her fanfic 'you found me'**

**well thats all i have to say for now. contest winners congrats and i hope you like the story. sorry to all of those who didn't win this time around but i will definetly be having more contests in the future so pay attention. **

* * *

[Rina]

"Rina its time to get up your going to be late for school again!" Rina's mom called from downstairs. Rina groaned and rolled over checking her alarm clock. Her mom was right soon the bus would be coming.

"Come on Rina your really gonna get it this time!" Artemis said popping out of her egg. Rina sighed and got up. She pulled her chocolate brown hair into a pony tail and got dressed. It was her first day at her new school. Which was odd, the school she would be going to now was a rich looking prep school that she had never even applied to. From her friends she had heard that the school was really expensive yet the school hadn't even mentioned money. They had even sent a uniform.

The uniform consisted of a black skirt and a white polo shirt with a gold egg embroidered on it. Rina fixed her hair once more and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was long and wavy and her bangs framed her face making her blue eyes stand out. Next to her floated her chara Artemis. On her desk lay two more eggs that had yet to hatch. Rina picked them up and put them into her backpack along with Artemis's empty egg. She smiled at her reflection once more before running down the stairs. She grabbed an apple before running out the door. Her converse squeaking as she went.

[Lorene]

"Mish, Lorena come on out guys its time to go to school" Lorene said poking her chara's eggs. Mish's egg cracked open and she peeked out yawning.

"Come on you two its time to go I don't have time to wait for you guys." Lorene said getting her uniform out. Mish came the rest of the way out of her egg and Lorena came out and stretched.

"Man school starts so early" both chara's said yawning. Lorene laughed and picked up her back putting both eggs inside. A few days before school she had gotten her dark brown hair layered and her bangs cut. They now ended at her chin. She ran a brush through her hair quickly then twirled around in her uniform. The school handbook had said that they where aloud to make changes to the uniform and so she had.

She was wearing the black skirt and the white polo shirt. On the skirt her mom had added a few designs and she wore long black and white socks. She had black bracelets with White stones all around them. Feeling proud of her new uniform she grabbed her bag and walked down the stair. There was still sometime before she had to leave so she walked into the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast.

When she was done she walked out of the house and went to stand at the bus stop to wait.

[Kikko]

"Hey hey Kikko-nii, Kikko-nii can I go to school with you?" Kikko's little sister asked running into his room and jumping on his bed. Kikko rolled and checked his clock with a groan. He sat up and moved his sister. His purple hair was messed up and fell in front of his green eyes.

He got up and pulled on his uniform that had already become wrinkled. He had cut the uniform pants so that they had rips all over them and he had decided to wear a regular t-shirt that his mom had embroidered the gold egg on his shirt.

"Hey Kikko-nii you didn't answer my question can I go with you huh?" His sister asked following him around. He groaned again and plopped down on the couch hoping to get some video game time in before he had to go to school.

"No Nala, a hundred times no! Your seven you aren't aloud to go to school now go play with Donut or something!" he said annoyed. Nala stared up at him with wide eyes that where starting to water. She ran off and a few seconds later Kikko heard his chara cries for mercy. Seconds later his chara came rushing out and hid inside of Kikko's backpack. Kikko got up as his sister ran in looking for the poor chara.

"sorry Nala you'll have to play with Donut later we have to go to school now, talk to mom maybe she'll let you go to morium when your old enough" He said as he pulled on his black shoes. Nala crossed her arms pouting. Kikko jumped up and ran out the door ignoring the five year olds protests. He saw the bus coming and ran faster hoping he didn't miss it. He definetly wouldn't be late on the first day.

[Black rebels]

Ikuto slipped through the window into his usual hide out. His small blue chara following closely behind him. His black shoes hit the wooden floor of the old shed with a solid thud. He stood up straight and moved his midnight blue hair out of his face. He took a few steps forward and there was another thud as Kukai landed in the spot that Ikuto had stood in moments ago. Daichi sat on his shoulder laughing.

"Hah looks like we're early Ikuto the others aren't here yet" Kukai said looking around the room. The Black rebels had taken over the shed the first year that the school had opened and made it their own hideout. Over the summer it had gathered dust and had become musty. Ikuto kicked a board on the wall and it fell off opening up to reveal a window.

"We'll have to do something about the mess this place has become." Kukai said forcing the old window open. Out side they could see the front entrance of the school and see every student who came.

"You guys can handle that. I'll have to show the wannabe's whose boss." Ikuto said stretching and falling back onto a couch. A large cloud of dust flew up and both of them started to cough. There was another thud as Nagihiko fell into the room.

"Hey Nagi just in time for some spring cleaning" Kukai said catching the long haired boy in a head lock. Nagihiko struggled to get free and both boys fell to the ground with a thud, kicking up even more dust.

"Ugh would you to stop that I already can't breath" Ikuto said walking over to the window and leaning against it. He smirked as he caught sight of a girl with pink hair.

"Hey lookie lookie it's the boss's girl" Nagihiko said with a chuckle and he got up and stood next to Ikuto.

"Hey, lookie lookie a dead rebel" Ikuto said threateningly. Nagihiko took a step back and laughed. There was another loud thud as the last member of the rebels fell into the room and landed on his behind. Kairi stood up and fixed his glasses before dusting himself off.

"I still think we should put something softer under that hole" he said regaining his composure. Next to him his chara floated shaking its head.

"Aren't you supposed to be a samurai?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. Kairi glared at him and sat down on the couch.

"Not on the first day of school" he said in an annoyed tone. Ikuto shook his head and jumped up grabbing the rim of the hole they used as and entrance and pulled himself up. He looked out at the large school that spread out in front of him**. **Morium academy, known to the students as shugo chara academy. The school had been created to help students with chara's realize their dreams. Of course the schools chairman wasn't exactly normal and so he had chosen a castle to turn into the school. The teachers had at one time had a chara.

Ikuto grinned remembering that his group, the black rebels, stood at the top of the schools social latter and would have ruled the school if it wasn't for the Diamond hearts. A rival group that had shown up in Ikuto's second year. Everything had been thrown off kilter when the pink haired girl, Amu Hinamori had shown up, everything including Ikuto himself.

[diamond hearts]

Amu walked through the school gates with a smile. The summer had been miserable. She had gone to stay with her Aunt in china and she had never been happier to be back at school, leading the Diamond hearts. Behind her floated three of her chara's, all of them looking extremely tired.

"come on you guys its not that bad" Amu said. Suddenly she heard her name being called from behind in a high pitched voice. With a sigh she looked at Ran. Ran nodded and did a character change with Amu. Just before the small orange haired girl jumped at Amu she flipped backwards and landed behind the other girl. Yaya slid on the ground where Amu had been standing before.

"morning Yaya" Amu said with a smile. Yaya crossed her arms and pouted.

"no fair Amu-chi you cheated" yaya said starting to throw a hissy fit. Amu laughed and helped Yaya to her feet.

"i see you two are wide awake this morning" Nadeshiko said walking over to the two of them. Yaya grinned evilly and jumped into Nadeshiko knocking her back.

"hey guys lets head up to the roof to see if any one else is here yet" Amu said pointing her thumb in the direction of the school. When Amu transfered into the school her and the others had taken the roof as their main hang out. With out even realizing it their group had gained the name diamond love and become famous in the school for being some of the strongest their. it consisted of her, Amu Hinamori, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Rima mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, and Utau Hoshina. They became "role models" in the school but really Amu knew that some people thought of them as a gang but that wasn't what Amu wanted at all. She definetly didn't want anyone to think of her and her friends in the same category as the black rebels. They didn't skip class or smoke of get into fights like Ikuto and his group did.

"yeah alright maybe we can scope out some new members. so we can out number the black rebels" Utau said walking up to the other three. Amu sighed and shook her head. Utau hated it that Ikuto had dumped her and was always trying to get the upper hand on Ikuto.

"you know i could care less what the black rebels do, and besides we already outnumber them" Amu said walking off. Utau shrugged and followed her knowing that there was no point in arguing her point. Amu was extremely stubborn.

* * *

well hope you liked it. please review okay. love you mean it =P


	2. authors note: another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


	3. Chapter 3: authors note

**To all my loyal readers. thank you all so much for supporting me for so long. I know some of you have been keeping up with me since i posted my first fan fiction and that makes me truly happy to know that my writing can entertain people. Since my hope is to become a writer i am glad that i was able to share some of my stories with you guys. But I am sorry because today i have decided to leave fanfiction. I will keep up the stories that i have and i will try to respond to any messages i get**. **But with school starting up again and having to get a job. i wont have the free time that i usually have and so i have to give up on a few things. so that i can focus on my grades and my work in order to save up for college. I will try to come back on eventually. I'm not sure when but once i have a bit more free time I will continue my stories. Once again i want to that all of you and i am sorry i have to do this. I hope that when i do return i will be a better writer and you guys will be able to enjoy even better stories. If any of you wish to email me my email is Miwa_taylor **. **Well this is good bye. For what i hope is not the last time, Hope you guys enjoyed my fanfics. Love you mean it, Miwa**


End file.
